bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
Combat is the quintessential activity in Aberoth, providing players the means to kill mobs, defend themselves, and kill other players. Techniques The traditional combat technique involves going toe-to-toe with an opponent while standing still, trading blows until the weaker of the two is killed. Additionally, a more strategic technique called kiting can be used to minimize damage to the player. It involves running away from an opponent, then turning around to hit them between their attacks. Kiting is employed when taking on stronger enemies like the Grand Shaman, whose attacks are so powerful that avoiding them is a necessity. However, kiting is impossible when fighting Satyrs and players without a potion of speed, because they run just as fast as the attacker. Damage In the process of combat, damage will inevitably be inflicted on either or both parties. The numerical hit point loss is displayed above the player or mob. The color of the text indicates the type of damage being dealt. When fighting (after a player takes damage), the player's normal healing is suspended. A pink line will appear in the player's hit points when healing is suspended. A white line indicates normal healing is happening. Magical healing is not affected by battle. Each monster has different score for each feature. Pkers/Player Killing (PK'ing) The world of Aberoth is one of open PVP (Player Versus Player) in which players can kill other players with moderate to no penalty. It is possible for one to be PK'ed by more powerful players for no reason whatsoever. However, in many instances, players are killed for one or more of the following reasons (listed in order from least to most severe): To PK a friendly player, one must change their status to unfriendly. The player becomes wanted upon making the first successful attack if their victim is friendly and does not have their name displayed in orange. If the player makes 4 kills within a 24-hour period, they will gain infamy. Another PK outcome involves a player with the misfortune of having become wanted by accidentally attacking another player or by spreading disease. It is possible for friendly players to take advantage of the situation and attack the wanted player, killing them without penalty. Those killed by players will suffer less experience loss than if they had been killed by a mob. Dueling Dueling is a way to engage other players in combat without the risk and negative effects of PK'ing. It is often used to practice combat techniques, test new weapons or items, or generally size up other players. The command 'duel ' challenges a fellow player to a duel. The other player must accept the challenge in order for the duel to begin. The duel ends when one player reaches 10 percent of their maximum hit points. If the finishing blow of a duel would knock the opponent to or below zero hp, the opponent will only take enough damage to remain at at 1 hp. The remainder of the actual damage will be displayed in white numbers. As of the 11th of October 2017, poison can no longer be used in duels. Players can still apply poison to their weapons as normal, but it will not poison the other player. The players weapon will retain the poison status after the duel and can still be used against enemies and unfriendly/infamous players. Before this change was made, the poison status would still be active after the duel, potentially killing the losing player. Although dueling is a relatively safe way to compete with other players, it should be noted that players are vulnerable to PK'ing if they are on the losing end of a duel as they will only have very low health. Category:Guides Category:Aberoth user guide